A conventional air sander S as shown in FIG. 1 includes a sanding pad P for sanding a surface W as driven by a pneumatic motor M by compressed air through inlet passage I, a hood H attached to and above the sanding pad P to form a chamber for directing dusts D as spread through the openings O drilled in the pad P by a suction or discharge tube T connected to air outlet E of the pneumatic motor M in order to suck or remove dust D occurring during the sanding operation.
However, as effected by the centrifugal force C of the rotating pad P, a great portion of the dusts will be spread centrifugally outwardly as shown in FIG. 1, still causing air pollution problem and hazard of occupational health to the operating workers.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of the conventional air sander, and invented the present dust remover for power sander.